


Wanting to Rip Out Ones Entrails

by Maymot97



Series: Fett Family AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Sickfic, Trans Rex, brotherly relationships, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Cody finds Rex in an unfortunately common situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Rex has an UTI in this because I get them a lot, and I want to put my common suffering on Rex.

Cody raised an eye at his brother, who was currently curled up on his bed, face down in the pillows and hands between his legs. Cody could tell by his tenseness that Rex was feeling off, not getting caught getting off as it would appear at first glance. 

"You okay?" Cody asked, leaning against the door frame. 

Rex groaned and rolled over to face Cody. His face was surprisingly lax. 

"Can you help me rip my urinary tract out of my body?" Rex asked, voice clear and flat. 

Cody smiled sadly. "Another one?"

Rex nodded. "Will you drive me to the clinic?"

Cody nodded and hauled Rex up out of bed. "Sorry that this happens a lot."

Rex just leaned heavily against him. "Me too, bro."


End file.
